A Sage's Spirit
by Chosen One1
Summary: A girl with a dark secret joins Inu-yasha and the gang. Her hatred for Naraku is equal to their's. And as their story unfolds she and Inu-yasha find their destines are linked in a way they never thought possible.
1. Shard Stolen!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Inu-yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. She pulled her bike out after her.  
  
"Whew," She gasped wiping the sweat from her forehead, "I've been gone for days...I hope Inu-yasha isn't too mad at me."  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" A familiar voice yelled. Kagome looked up. Inu-yasha, followed by Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, stormed up to her.  
  
"Where the hell were you?!" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"I had my final exam." She sighed, "But don't worry. Now that summer's here I can spend more time in this era."  
  
"You'd better. Well, let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"We have a lead on one of the jewel shards." Miroku explained, "There's a lord in a nearby village who's been acting strangely. His people think he's possessed by a demon."  
  
"And where there's a demon there's usually a jewel fragment involved." Sango said smiling.  
Kagome rode on her bike. Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara. Inu-yasha and Miroku ran up ahead.  
  
"How far away is this village anyway?" Kagome called.  
  
"Not too far!" Shippo called back, "We'll have to cut through a forest up ahead. And then we'll-,"  
But he was cut off by a loud screech. A huge eagle-like creature flew from a nearby cluster of trees. It was covered in emerald green feathers. Its feet were more like paws than talons. Golden rings dangled from around its paws. It swooped down at Kagome and knocked her off her bike. She landed on the dirt path with a thud. The bird circled overhead ready to swoop down and strike again.  
  
"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inu-yasha yelled jumping into the air and swiping at the creature. It dodged the attack and vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
"What in the seven hells was that?!" He yelled.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku cried running over to them. Inu-yasha had landed near Kagome and Shippo and Sango had gotten off Kirara and were checking to see if she was all right.  
  
"I think I'm okay," She gasped, "But what was that thing?'  
  
"It looked like some sort of demon. But I've never seen one like that before." Sango said helping her up.  
  
"And you'll never see one like it again!" A voice yelled, "Because you'll be dead soon!"  
  
Somebody jumped down from a tree and landed in front of them.  
It was a beautiful young girl about the age of 15. She had soft brown hair that hung down to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She wore a long brown cloak that hung down to the ground. It had a hood but she wasn't wearing it. The sleeves were long and stopped just at the wrists. She had an odd silver ring on her left hand.  
  
She smirked at them. "Now give me your jewel shards!" She commanded.  
  
Inu-yasha glared at her. "I'd die before I hand them over!"  
  
The girl cracked her knuckles and reached into her cloak. "Have it your way then."  
She pulled out two daggers connected by a long chain. She held one dagger in each hand.   
  
Inu-yasha lunged at her. Suddenly she flung one of her daggers at him. It missed him but it severed several strands of his silver hair. She yanked on the chain. The dagger flew back into her hand.  
  
"Why you little..." Inu-yasha growled. He dove at her but she jumped and did a flip over his head and landed behind Kagome. In the blink of an eye the girl yanked the chain holding Kagome's jewel shard off her neck. The girl held up the shard and smiled.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK!' Inu-yasha roared. He slashed at her and struck her in the chest making a deep gash. She grabbed her chest in pain and glared at him.  
  
"This is not something a demon should possess. I'll just take it with me!"  
There was a flash of light and she vanished.  
  
"Was that a demon?" Shippo asked in awe.  
  
"No," Inu-yasha snarled, "She was a human."  
  
"She got away with the shard! That little thief!" Kagome cried.  
  
"She was a fine-looking girl though." Miroku remarked smiling.  
  
"There was something familiar about her scent," Inu-yasha thought out loud, "Something weird...NEVER MIND! She's got our shard! Now let's go get her!" 


	2. Kari the Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Inu-yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"DAMNIT!" The girl grumbled sitting in the low branches of a tree, "That stupid half-demon! He could've ripped me in two!"  
She reached into her cloak and pulled out a small glass bottle. She poured the liquid on to her hand. She rubbed it on the wound. The gash closed and the blood dried up. She lay on the branch and looked up at the sky.  
  
"The demon's just keep getting more powerful each time." She held up the shard she had stolen.  
  
"But I cannot allow evil demons to possess these shards! I will return the jewel to its normal state and take over the job of guarding it!" She hung the shard around her neck. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Jeran..." She murmured, "Where are you? I need you. Now more than ever."  
She sighed and fell asleep.  
Inu-yasha sniffed the ground.  
"It's her alright," He growled, "I'd know her scent anywhere."  
  
"Inu-yasha," Sango asked, "Do you...know that girl."  
  
Inu-yasha shook his head.  
"I've never seen her before in my life. But her scent was really weird..."  
They hurried through the forest into a large clearing. There was a tree in the center of the clearing. The girl from before was sleeping in the lower branches.  
  
"There she is." Inu-yasha hissed. He cracked his knuckles and stepped towards her.   
  
Kagome blocked him.  
"WAIT! If she's asleep then we can just take the shard back and leave without a fight!"  
  
"Feh! Whatever."  
  
Kagome looked at the girl. The shard hung around her neck. Kagome slowly reached for it. Suddenly the girl's hand shot up and grabbed Kagome by the wrist.  
  
The girl's eyes snapped open. "What? You again?" She snarled. She shoved Kagome back. The girl stretched her arms and jumped off the branch. She landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Fork over the shard now!" Inu-yasha yelled. The girl shook her head.  
  
"Please. I do not wish to wage a pointless battle."  
  
"I'll give you a point!" Inu-yasha roared drawing the Tetsiga, "YOUR DEATH!"  
  
He swiped at her. The girl quickly pulled out her daggers and blocked the blow.  
  
"And if the point be YOUR death?" She said smugly. She flung one of her daggers at him. This one hit its mark. It sank right into his shoulder. He roared in pain.  
  
"Even your kimono spun from fur of a fire rat won't protect you from my daggers!" She snapped. He had response for that. His claws.  
  
The fight raged on. Inu-yasha used his best attacks but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to hurt her! The same went for the girl. Both were too fast for the attacks to make any serious damage. They seemed to be almost equal in strength!  
  
Finally both Inu-yasha and the girl slumped to the ground exhausted and gasping for air.  
  
"You-You're gonna..." The girl began. But her voice trailed off.  
  
"Quit messing around!" Inu-yasha gasped, "And give me back MY shard!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?" The girl growled, "You call yourself a demon? Attacking a lady? Shame on you!"  
  
"What kind of 'lady' goes around stealing shards anyway?" Shippo demanded.  
  
The girl glared at him. "I'm gathering the shards of the sacred jewel to keep them out of the hands of wicked demons like you! When I've got the jewel I'll keep monsters away from it!" She grasped her daggers like she was going to throw one at Inu-yasha.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain nicked the left side of her face. An arrow landed in the ground in front of her. She spun around. Kagome had fired an arrow at her from behind and had another one ready to be launched.  
  
"Drop those knives now!" Kagome ordered, "The next one's going into your heart!"  
  
The girl was stunned. "L-Lady Kikyo?" She gasped. Then her eyes lit up with understanding, "You...you're her reincarnation, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome yelled, "I don't owe you any answers!" She fired the arrow but the girl held up her daggers and blocked it.  
  
"I see...the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo would never travel in the company of wicked demons..." She put away her daggers, "I get it now. You're not evil demons at all."  
  
"Took you long enough to figure it out!" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here, you may have your shard back." She took off the shard from around her neck and tossed it to the ground in front of Kagome.  
  
"You're seeking these shards too?" Kagome asked picking up the fragment.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You've found some already too!" Kagome gasped suddenly.  
  
Inu-yasha was stunned.  
  
"You have..." Kagome said looking at the girl carefully, "...OVER TWENTY SHARDS?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-yasha roared. He lunged at the girl again.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha made a quick trip to the ground.  
  
"Damn...how could I have forgotten this stupid necklace?" Inu-yasha snarled.  
  
"If you think for one moment that I'm going to hand over my hard-earned shards you're sadly mistaken." The girl snapped. "How did you know I have so many?"  
  
"I can detect shards." Kagome explained.  
  
"Well dog-boy," The girl said shrugging, "There's only one way you're getting these shards from me."  
  
"How? Rip you open?" Inu-yasha asked hopefully.  
  
"NO! I'll just have to join you guys."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Think about it, if we travel together it'll be the same as if you got the shards. Besides I've been traveling by myself all this time. It's gotten lonely."  
  
"How sad for you." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Man...I can't believe I'm saying this...FINE! You can come..." Inu-yasha growled reluctantly.  
  
"Excellent! By the way, my name is Kari."  
  
"I'm Kagome." Kagome said cheerfully, "That's Shippo, that's Miroku, and she's Sango. And I think you've already met Inu-yasha."  
  
"I'm glad to meet all of you."  
  
"Same here milady," Miroku said smiling, "By the way, I think you dropped something."  
  
Kari bent down to she what it was, but as she did so Miroku reached out and groped her butt. She shrieked and whacked him over the head with the flat end of her daggers.  
  
"You lecher!" She growled.  
  
"You are so damn hopeless." Inu-yasha sighed to Miroku. 


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Inu-yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Jeran?" Kari whispered.  
  
"Yes Kari?" Jeran asked looking up.  
  
"I'm...going to die."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Someone's going to kill me for power."  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"It happened to my mother, why not me?"  
  
"You're being ridiculous."  
  
"My whole bloodline was punished with that kind of death."  
  
He took her hands. "You are Millennia's heir, not Millennia herself. Your fate is your own."  
  
"I don't think I can make it..."  
  
"You will."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Kari!" He yelled, "I swear upon my life that nothing will ever happen to you! I will always protect you!"  
  
She believed him like she always had. His words automatically made it true. She made herself believe him. She forced herself to trust him. He had never lied to her before and he wasn't now. She heard the truth in his words. He would die to protect her.  
  
He did.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Kari!"  
  
Kari jolted awake. Kagome was staring at her with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"You look funny, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed. As fine as someone who can't let go of the past can be anyway.  
  
During their walk through the forest they had come across a small inn. Miroku had come up with some bullshit story for the innkeeper, saying that he'd seen an ominous dark cloud hanging over the in. He had volunteered to exorcise the 'demons' in exchange for a room for the night. Miroku was outside performing a fake exorcism. Everyone else was inside eating dinner.  
  
"So Kari," Sango asked looking up, "How'd you find so many jewel shards?"  
  
Kari shrugged. "I had to kill a lot of demons. Most of them were stupid low-class ones. But the demons seemed to get stronger each time."  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippo was ignoring the conversation, as he was too busy stuffing his face with dumplings.  
  
"I think it's because all the weaker demons with shards have been killed by us or stronger demons." Sango sighed.  
  
The door slid open and Miroku walked in.  
  
"So, how was the 'exorcism'?" Kari asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was uneventful," He said shrugging, "Inu-yasha, will you please stop sulking?"  
  
Inu-yasha was sitting with his back turned to them.  
  
"I'm pissed because that little punk is with us!" He snarled at Kari.  
  
"Oh come off it!" Shippo yelled. He grabbed a pillow and flung it at him It smacked him right in the face.  
  
"This is getting weird, I think I'll sleep on the roof." Kari said standing up and walking towards the door. Shippo grabbed another pillow and chucked it at her. It hit her in the back of the head. She spun around. Her eyes flared with anger. She grabbed the pillow off the ground and held it high above her head.  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN!"  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Kari spat out a mouthful of feathers. She rubbed her sore head where Inu-yasha had beaned her with a pillow. As quickly as it had started, the pillow fight was over.  
  
As a joke Kagome picked up another pillow and threw it at Kari. It hit her in the back causing the top of her cloak to fall down. Kari was wearing some weird clothes under the cloak, but nobody got a good look at it because Kari quickly pulled it back up.  
  
"What was that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Kari said quickly, "Goodnight!" She dashed out of the room.  
  
"She's hiding something." Miroku said frowning.  
  
"No shit priest." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
Authors Coments: If someone knows how to Italicize documents on this site please tell me in a review. Thank you! 


End file.
